This invention generally relates to orthopedic supports and, more specifically, to a composite material for use in making elastic compression braces having improved compression support, body heat retention and breathability during use.
Elastic compression braces are available in many forms. Commonly such braces are composed of soft, elastic material so that when worn, they provide a certain amount of support for an injured joint. These types of brace, often purchased without a prescription or the need for skilled professional fitting, have been used for a number of years and have been commonly available as braces for the knee, ankle, thigh, wrist, elbow, chest or lower back. These resilient, pliable compression braces can be worn for sprains and strains, arthritis, tendonitis, bursitis, inflammation, or to reduce discomfort during post-operative use or to treat post-trauma discomfort.
The elastic compression braces are often made from synthetic rubber (e.g., polychloroprene). This particular material is desirable because of its combination of favorable properties useful in elastic compression braces. Polychloroprene rubber has good elasticity and a relatively high density, thereby providing good compression support and resistance to shear forces.
Polychloroprene rubber is a closed cell material and therefore does not dissipate heat very well during use. Its closed cell characteristics can be useful in retaining heat during use by reflecting emitted heat back into the bones and joints of he affected area. This localized concentration of heat can aid venous flow, help educe edema, and make the soft tissues less susceptible to injury.
Although use of polychloroprene rubber in elastic compression braces can concentrate heat, the natural tendency of the closed cell material to prevent heat dissipation may cause problems for the user. When worn, the polychloroprene material braces are stretched to impart a compression load around the affected body area. This compression fit, combined with the high density of the material and the lack of air circulation and dissipation through the material, can result in heat discomfort and perspiration and may lead to heat rashes. Prolonged use of such braces can cause the user to perspire constantly, resulting in discomfort to such a degree that the user often stops wearing the brace prematurely. In effect, the material itself dictates the length of time that the orthopedic brace can be worn. It is not uncommon for users to stop wearing such braces after about one to two hours. In an effort to provide better breathability, certain prior polychloroprene rubber braces have been manufactured with perforations or holes punched through the entire depth of the material. However, these braces may not retain sufficient structural integrity to serve as an effective compression brace for the wearer because neoprene material is removed from these braces.
Thus, there is a need for an elastic compression brace having sufficient structural strength and integrity to offer a sufficient level of compression support, while also dissipating heat during use to reduce or avoid undue perspiration and heat discomfort, especially during prolonged use.
The present invention provides a flexible, resilient composite material for use in forming elastic compression braces for surrounding and supporting a body part by compression. The composite material includes a center elastic layer, an inner fabric layer and an outer fabric layer. The elastic center layer is preferably composed of closed cell material in sheet form, having on one side thereof a plurality of grooves or channels formed therein to intersect each other to define a gridwork. The pattern of channels provides passageways along the width and length of the center layer to enable heat and moisture dissipation for the body part being supported.
The center layer also may have a plurality of cuts extending through the entire depth of the layer and distributed across the surface area of the layer, with the center layer still having sufficient structural strength and integrity to provide orthopedic compression support.
The composite material may also include an inner layer of flexible, resiliently elastic, porous fabric material bonded to the grooved side of the center layer. The outer fabric layer may also be composed of a flexible, resiliently elastic, porous material bonded to the non-grooved side of the center layer.